The Dental Disaster
by Mystic Morning
Summary: People say…. BEST FRIENDS are hard to find…. that's because the best is already mine!
1. Chapter 1

I am dedicating this story to one of the cutest writers of FF….. **23Diya** …. On the occasion of her **Happywala Birthday** ….

..

..

..

Dear…. here is your birthday gift….. On your crazy demand… from your A Di!

..

..

 ** _On this birthday of yours,_**

 ** _May I wish you all the success in life!_**

 ** _So that you don't need to strive._**

 ** _Love you sis._**

 ** _Happy Birthday to You….._**

Stay safe & blessed always dear….

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….

Abhijeet pushed the door very carefully so that much noise didn't create.

The room was dipped in darkness. He shook his head & peeped into. It was as calm as night. Only a slight irregular respiration voice was coming.

He entered cautiously with a food tray in his hand & switched on light. A 6'2" figure lied on bed motionless facing opposite wall of the door. He placed the food tray on table & approached to bed.

Abhijeet (softly): **Daya!**

Daya did not turn.

Abhijeet again: **Daya…. dard ho raha bahat?**

In reply, Daya only puckered his nose but did not turn.

Abhijeet softly placed his hand on Daya's arm…. **Bahat zada dard ho raha bachha…. Achha, tum idhar dekhoge nehi?**

This time Daya turned his head only towards his brother. His face was completely red due to pain or due to anger. But seeing his brother's painful eyes Daya's anger bar somehow lowered.

Finding Daya's gaze on him, Abhijeet slowly: **Abhi bahat ganda hai, nehi? Kuch kar nehi raha hai…. tumhe itna dard ho raha aur woh sirf dekh raha hai….**

Daya nodded his head in negative direction.

Abhijeet (innocently): **Abhi bura nehi?**

Daya's lips curved in a light smile and he turned towards his brother this time completely.

He gently yet firmly held his buddy's hands and looked at Abhijeet.

Abhijeet's heart pinched looking his jaan's swelled cheek. He spread his hands over Daya's forehead with all his love & care.

Daya looked at him for a moment then closed his eyes. Gradually a soothing & calm expression came over his face while his brother smiled affectionately & continue his work.

After sometime he stopped and patted Daya's shoulder: **utho Daya, dinner kar lo. Phir dawai lena hai.**

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk.

Abhijeet panicked: **aare…. aare…. dhire Daya. Kya hua achanak…. aisa kiun kiya tum? Lag jaye agar jhatka….**

Daya made a wired face.

Abhijeet: **kya hua?** He looked at Daya's restless eyes  & got the meaning…. **Nehi khana?**

Daya nodded positive.

Abhijeet: **kiun?**

Daya again made face like a stubborn kid.

Abhijeet tried to convince his buddy….. **dekho Daya, kuch khaoge nehi toh dawai kayse loge tum…. Dard aise kam nehi hoga yaar….**

But Daya was adamant in his demand.

Abhijeet made a happy face…. **tumhare liye aaj mai special khana banaya hai….. dekho….** pointed the food tray….. **Sooji ka halwa.**

This time Daya's face brightens to some extent. He tried to peep into the tray. But looking something his face again fell.

Abhijeet astonished: **kya hua yaar…. Phir se muh kiun bana rahe ho?** He added lovingly….. **aaj mera bhai dinner me halwa khayega…. woh bhi sooji ka… chalo utho, dinner kar lo.**

But Daya didn't move a single inch.

Abhijeet: **nehi khana?**

Daya turned his face at opposite side.

Abhijeet tried to help him to get up. But if his pal didn't want how he can move the 6'2" weighty guy!

Daya looked at him in anger.

Abhijeet irritated slight: **yaar kya hai? utho toh. Nau** (9) **baj raha. Kab dawai loge? Chalo utho fatafat. Laytne se dard thori na kam ho jayega?**

Daya's eyes filled with water in nanosecond.

Abhijeet felt very much helpless this time…. **aare…. aare…. Daya…. tum ro kiun rahe ho? Maine tumhe daanta nehi yaar. Tumhe dard ho raha hai…** He moved to Daya's side of bed…. **Toh medicine lena padhega, hai nah…**

Daya jerked his hands in air in frustration.

Abhijeet: **yaar, hua kya…. Yeh toh bata? Khana nehi khana…. Dawai nehi lena…. Dekh tera bhai ek police officer hai…. koi magician nehi….. joh chhu mantar se tera dard kam kar sake.**

Daya's eyes sparkled in naughtiness. He tried to get up this time & Abhijeet helped him to do so.

He eyeing for a paper while Abhijeet getting that handed over a pen & a writing pad.

Daya looked at Abhijeet for a second then wrote in bold letter… **BABA ABHIJEETANAND!**

Abhijeet shocked…. **mai Babaji! Dekho Daya…. yeh galat hai. Mai bhala Dayanand ka bhai!** in teasing tone.

Daya's lips curved in a sweet smile.

Abhijeet also smiled & forwarded the food tray towards Daya…. **dekho mai aaj halwa banaya. Yeh thora bread ke sath kha lo. Phir dawa le ke sone ki koshish karo. Kal tak dard chala jayega…. Sachhi yaar.** He dipped a piece of bread in halwa…..

Daya wrote…. **Boss, mera toh 32 se ek dant gayab ho gaya. Aab mai khana kayse khaunga!** He made a so sorrowful face.

Abhijeet's mouth opened in a semi- circular shape. He was so shocked that for a moment unable to say anything!

Looking Daya's sad gaze on him lastly he initiated…. **Tu aaj operate kara ke aya apna dant… dard ke mare tab se baat toh dur muh tak kholne ka halat nehi…. tujhe khane ki padhi!**

Daya again wrote so much slowly to show his devastating mental condition…. **Aab kya hoga Abhi… mai toh aab utna handsome bhi lagunga nehi! Koi mera tariff nehi karega!**

Abhijeet stood up in a hurry. He looked at his weird brother sternly: **tum chahte kya ho Daya…. saaf saaf batao…. Abhi mera heart- attack aa jaye?**

Daya shook his head violently in negative.

He wrote…. **senior inspector Abhijeet, yeh Daya tumhare sath jab tak hai… koi bhi bimari… koi khatra tumhe chu bhi nehi sakta. Faltu me natak na karo tum!**

Abhijeet got again a jhatka…. **Dekh Daya…**

Daya interrupted by holding his hand…. **Tum dekho… bina dant ke aab mera kya hoga…** he looked at his buddy with hopeful eyes.

Abhijeet was looking here & there trying to grasp the awkward situation…. **Tera sab ke sab dant tuta nehi Daya. Woh last ka ek gaya… kisiko pata bhi nehi chalega…. Aur woh artificially phir set bhi ho sakta hai… kiun mera dimag kha raha tu?** He growled.

Daya forwarded his note as… **toh aaj hi kiun karaye nehi?**

Abhijeet: **kya?**

Daya gestured about his replacing tooth.

But his buddy did not pay any attention on his words & continue his previous work.

Daya smoothly took the tray from his brother's hand & set it on nearby table.

He grabbed the pen…. **Yeh halwa hai?**

Abhijeet looked up: **aaj tak mai toh ise hi halwa janta tha. Tum toh pahele bhi yeh khaye ho?**

Daya pressed the pen on paper more due to anger…. **Yeh halwa! Sooji kahan? Sirf pani hi dikh raha mujhe. Aur cashew & raisins?**

Abhijeet got the point…. **Sooji hai nah….. pani ke niche….! Aaj pani thora zada dala main.**

Daya wrote again…. **Yeh halwa! Ise tum halwa mat bolo, yeh suji ka kheer hai…. nehi nehi… sooji ka sarbat. Aur bina cashews ke toh ise mai chakhunga bhi nehi.**

Abhijeet smiled broad. He patted his younger brother's back…. **Tujhse aaj aur kuch khaya nehi jayega yaar. Dard hoga solid khane se. Issi liye mai aaj sooji ka sarbat banaya.** He winked at his brother. **Agar chaho toh aur ek ice-cream main consider kar sakta hoon, lekin ice- cream kha ke tum dawai toh nehi le sakoge! Toh last option…. Yeh tumhe khana hi padhega!**

Daya's anger rose…. **Yakh! Aajtak kabhi koi sarbat bread ke sath piya?**

Abhijeet looked at the writing pad & started laughing loud…. **abey… nataunki! Tu story likh raha kya? Paper me Yakh likha!** He was really laughing madly.

Daya irritated more & throwing pen n paper aside he again tried to lay down when hurriedly Abhijeet caught his hands to resist…. **Daya sona nehi, bilkul nehi. Tumhe achha lage… bura lage… aaj tumhe yahi khana** he bite his tongue **matlab pina padhega. Doctor strictly aur kuch dene se mana kiya hai. Already do ice- cream kha chuke ho. Aab khana khao. Dekho mai bread ka sides bhi nikal di, sirf white wala bich ka portion le aya hoon.**

Daya withdrew his hand from Abhijeet's grip & wrote again…. **Meherbani aap ka…. thora aur kar do woh sadha hua bread- sarbat pi ke…**

Abhijeet narrowed his eyes…. **Thik hai. Mat kar dinner. Dawa mat le. Phir jab Jaggu ka interrogation hoga, tu toh udhar hone se raha. Ek toh criminal….. na jane kitno ke ghar ujar diya drug ke nashe me… aab police pe bhi attack…. Aur tu… ghar baythe rahena apna gaal pakadhke! Huhh….**

The morning incident flashed in Daya's mind…..

 _CID went to sea side to nab a drug dealing gang red- handed. When the fighting occurred, the boss of that gang, Jaggu… somehow punched hard on Daya's face. That hard blow resulted dislocation of a tooth in Daya's jaw. Abhijeet took him to dentist after wrapping up their field work there & he had to operate that tooth._

Daya's trance broke with Abhijeet's call…. **Oye! Kahan kho gaya? Jaggu ko yaad kar rahe ho…. miss him!** Abhijeet's tone turned naughty.

Daya banged his hand on bed hard & grabbed the pen… **Boss… tum uss Jaggu ke bachhe ko hath se nikal ne mat dena. Kaise bhi karke use humara custody me chahiye. Uska ek- adh haddi jab tak na tarun, mujhe chayan nehi ayega…**

Abhijeet turned serious: **kal Sunday bhaisaab…. Court me parso hi use pesh karna aab. Lekin agar tum aise nakhre dikhate rahoge toh sayad hi Monday tak thik ho paoge.**

Daya earnestly looked at his brother in questioning glace.

Abhijeet smiled softly: **Doctor kya kaha tha… yaad nehi?**

Daya confused.

Abhijeet: **ke tum after one hour hi kha sakoge… haan… agar tum chaho toh! Aur khane ke baad hi dawai. Hum dentist ke pass ho kar kab laute ghar?**

Daya silently pointed the wall clock & did some hand movement.

Abhijeet: **haan…. panch** (5 pm) **baje. Aab 9:30 ho gaya. Mai tumhare piche aise padha hoon 8:30 pm ke kuch baad se. Tum chahte kya ho…. puri raat mai aise khara rahun…. Daya thora sa kha lo, dawai le lo… bolta rahun? Aur tum koi baat mera manoge nehi, phir dard aur badh jayega…. Aur end me Monday ko woh Jaggu Narcotics walon ko saup diya jayega? Ehi nah?**

Daya looked at his brother's silent stormy face with pleading eyes.

Abhijeet maintained same serious face: **agar tum aisa soch rahe ho toh galat ho. Because I'll not spare that bloody Jaggu at any cost. Uska itni himmat…. mere bhai… mera bhai ka dant tor diya! He must have to pay for this.** His calm  & painful eyes turned that famous fiery ones.

Daya gripped his buddy's hand tight to assure his better condition. Abhijeet changed his focus to Daya's face… a soothing smile was present where. Daya tried to relax his buddy by his eyes.

Abhijeet ruefully smiled & ruffled Day's hairs gently…. **Chal… aaja… thora kha le. Koshish kar.**

That time Daya tried to open his mouth to take a sip of his tonight special sooji ka sarbat but the immense pain didn't allow him at first.

He tried for two to three times but failed. He was thinking to give up the dinner matter for tonight, suddenly a drop of water fall on his hand.

Daya stunned to see his beloved brother's teary eyes. He quickly grabbed Abhijeet's hands & made him sit beside…. tried to pacify Abhijeet by giving a side hug.

But Abhijeet was very much restless & sited with downhead. Daya shook him to ask the matter.

Abhijeet looked at him with guilty eyes…. **Sorry yaar**.

Daya made his hand movement as why.

Abhijeet: **agar mai waqt pe pahauch jata, Jaggu tujhpar attack nehi kar pata. Sirf meri wajah se… sirf meri… tujhe itna dard sahna padh raha** … his voice chocked.

Daya smiled light and wrote…. **Yeh toh accidentally lag gaya mujhe. Aur agar tum mujhe bachane aa jate, sayad Freddy ko chaku lag jata. Use bachana bhi zaroori tha nah? Aise guilty feel na karo…. Tum kabhi jan- bujhke khatre me chor sakte kya mujhe?**

Abhijeet still not appreciating tone: **phir bhi…**

Daya nodded in no forcefully.

Abhijeet looked at him for some moments and murmured…. **Tujhe toh mai kabhi galat lagta hi nehi.** Then in loud **…Thik hi bola tu… galati mera nehi, tera hi hai.**

Daya shocked.

Abhijeet: **aur nehi toh kya? Thora side hona tha nah tujhe? Ladh raha kisi se aur dekh raha mujhe aur Freddy ko! Agar Jaggu pe tera pura focus rehta, kayse woh tujhe maat deta. Yaar kabhi toh apne bare me socho!**

Daya tried to smile sweetly though it was paining in his operated tooth yet he managed to smile broad somehow.

He wanted lighten the situation as without it, his not so senti buddy will go in guilty phase surely! So made a childish face and rub his belly in circular way then pointed to his own mouth to make his brother understood that he was hungry very much.

Abhijeet smiled instantly looking Daya's desperate effort to divert his mind.

He again took the food tray…. made some tiny cubes of breads…. dipped them into the special sarbat… and feed Daya spoon by spoon with full alertness.

The continuous processing of chewing and gulping for more than half an hour caused Daya an unbearable pain in his mouth. But he showed nothing as his single painful gesture & his brother will be panic more.

But Abhijeet well understood his buggy's situation. As they can read each other's silence for past 18 years!

He settled himself on Daya's bed and took Daya's head on his lap. A satisfactory smile spread over his not so l'll brother's lips & Daya closed his eyes feeling relaxed with the magical touch of Abhijeet's fingers on his head.

After some moment he again got up… & took the writing pad…. While Abhijeet looked at him confusingly.

Noticing something on paper, Abhijeet almost shouted…. **Agar ek minute ke andar andar tum chup chap laytoge nehi…. mai sidha bahar nikal dunga Daya… aab tumhe hospital me admit hone se koi bachha nehi payega…. ACP sir bhi nehi!**

Looking his brother's innocent face, he started… **stich kitna taza hai yaar, samjho. Aur doctor ne toh kaha bhi, utna end ka tuta… replace na bhi karoga toh bhi chalega.**

Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hands & wrote **…. Please Abhi, mujhe aisa punish na karo… tumhe toh pata hai… mai sirf do hi wajah se ji ta hoon….**

Abhijeet looked deep in his silly brother's teary eyes…. **Kya wajah?**

 **Ek tumhare liye…. aur…. Aur ek… ek… khane ke liye** …. he immediately got busy examining the floor design!

Abhijeet laughed out loudly….. **Daya… tum yaar…. Sachem…. Duniya me ek hi piece ho!**

A coy sweet smile spread over the door- breaker's face.

He earnestly wrote… **toh tum mujhe artificial tooth karwa doge nah?**

Abhijeet patted his own forehead…. **Haan… baba… haan… dilaunga. Pahele abhi ke liye toh thik ho ja. Phir doctor se baat karte hain.**

Daya threw his hands upward to express his joy… **matlab… mujhe iss Deewali me gift milega!**

Abhijeet also wrote this time giving company his buddy…. **Woh toh har saal hi milta hai tumhe, naya kya?**

Daya looked at his brother & a naughty color passed his face…. **iss saal mujhe naya dant milega!**

It's Abhijeet's turn…. **Achha hai… tab toh mera kuch dino tak kharcha bach jayega. Deewali ke waqt tu artificial tooth lagayega… tab tak khana bhi nehi khayega….**

Daya snatched the pen from his elder bro's hand…. **Haan… haan… bachana toh hoga hi pysa. Warna mujhe sone ka dant kayse dilaoge?**

Abhijeet was really out of breath for a moment. He gave his brother an unbelievable look while Daya just cozily adjusted in his most secured shell… & wrote relaxly…. **Gold-plated tooth chahiye…. jaise raja- maharajayon ko sone ka dant nehi hota?... wayse.**

Abhijeet couldn't take this anymore. He took the writing pad n pen from Daya's hand and placed it on table & ordered him to lie down in right manner.

It was the most shocking for him as…. Without any nakhra… Daya obeyed!

After some minutes, Abhijeet was checking Daya's medicines…. When he felt a pock on his waist.

Without turning he asked in deep tone… **kya hai…. abhi chahiye sone ki dant? Jaun zahri ke pass…. Order kar ke aaun?**

Daya embarrassed so much… made the most childish bechara face…

Abhijeet asked again in teasing way…. **Kya hain? Kahena kya complete karo… warna sahab ko nind nehi ayega….**

Daya beckoned something as… **tumhara dinner?**

Abhijeet grumbled: **sahab subha se mera itna dimag kha rahe… mai aur kya khaun? Itna nakhra toh sayad bachhe bhi nehi karte! Tumhare chakkar me mujhe bhi do do kulfi khana padha! Kiun, akela khane se hazam nehi hota?**

 **Achha… mere liye soojiwala sarbat… aur khud ke liye achha achha khana banana ka plan hai kya tumhara** …. Daya turned serious without giving attention on Abhijeet's ice- creamwala taunt… **sach sach batao Abhi.**

Abhijeet's mouth opened wide… but looking at Daya's sararati gaze…. He also thought for a prank…. **Haan yaar… woh kya hai nah…. iss mahine ka ration kharcha tumhara…. Toh mai soch raha, kiun na aaj Achari Panner aur Roti banaya…. Maza aa jayega! Lekin yaar…** he fakely yawned **itni raat ko kaun banaye… kal khaunga mai… aaj Khichri se kaam chala leta hoon.**

He went to kitchen left a shocked Daya behind.

Daya's trance broke with the sounds of utensils. He literally rushed.

 **Dekho Boss, yeh thik nehi haan…. khane ke mamle me yeh mazak na karo tum… achha!** He managed to say feebly.

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow while washing Daya's dinner plates…. **Mazak! Achha achha, khane ki baat ate hi sahab ka zuban chalne laga!**

Daya started in flow…. **Aur nehi toh kya? Mai idhar dard ke mare thik se baat tak nehi kar paa raha hoon…. aur tum achhe achhe pakwan banake khaoge! Woh bhi mujhe dikha dikhake!**

Abhijeet smiled under his teeth: **kiun? Mera dant tuta kya? Mai kiun nehi kha sakta?**

Daya almost in a verge of cry….. **Boss… tum kabse aise pathhar dil ban gaye! Tumhara Daya sadha hua woh sab pani pani sooji pii ke rahega…. Tumhare gale se yeh sab achha achha khana utrega? Aise zalim kiun ho raho ho mere sath yaar.**

Abhijeet rested on wall while folding his hands near chest…. **Tumhe kya lagta… sach me tumhara baat manunga?**

Daya disheartenly looked at his zalim bhai…. & moved out throwing a burning glance to Abhijeet…..

Within a minute a loud sound came of closing door with a bang!

Abhijeet nodded his head in frustration…. **Bhagwan… bhai toh diya…. Nataunki kuch jada nehi banaya ise! Bechara darwaja….!**

After getting free from all kitchen chaos he powered the tablets and mixed it with water and made his way towards his buddy.

..

..

After 15 minutes of Daya's departure from kitchen…. All sounds & lights vanished one by one ….

Daya got impatient as neither Abhijeet came to his room nor his activity was sensing by Daya…. though he was feeling restless due to pain.

 **Sachme khana toh nehi bana raha yeh admi…. Hey Bhagwan…. yahi kharoos banda mila tumhe mere liye!** Daya was busy cursing in his mind…. When slowly his room's door got open.

Daya at first didn't notice Abhijeet but strong coffee flavor made him came to reality.

 **Huhhh…. Achha achha khana kha ke aab coffee piyega sahab…..**

Abhijeet casually asked: **kuch kaha tum?**

Daya only managed to utter an angry **nehi….**

Abhijeet at first made Daya drink the whole tablet mixed water sip by sip slowly then set the easy-chair beside his bed & grabbed a food tray while sitting.

Daya pretended as if he was ready to go dreamland but opened eyes slight to look at his zalim buddy's dinner.

He shocked to see Abhijeet sipping that soojiwala sarbat looking at a Duo photograph hanging on opposite wall with a silent face & the coffee mug was on table emitting its strong flavored smoke!

His eyes turned teary unknowingly…. Sensing what, Abhijeet without uttering a single word…. Set his pillow in a comforting position that if he changed his side in sleep, his affected cheek didn't touch the pillow…. As that will cause more pain in his jaw.

Soon with the medicine effect Daya drifted into deep sleep.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Daya is smiling in his own mind while enjoying the soothing cool breeze sitting on a rock at sea- beach.

Abhijeet pats his shoulder… **o bhaisaab… akele akele mushkura kiu rahe ho? Kya baat ho gayi!**

Daya looks back…. **Tumhe yaad hai Abhi, jis din mera dant tuta yeh Jaguu ke chakkar me…. Kitna padheshan kiya mai tumhe!**

Abhijeet sighs while sitting beside his buddy…. **Aaj jab Judge Saab apna verdict suna rahe the…. Mujhe ek pal ke liye tumhara woh dardbhara chahra…. Khoon se shana hua humara hanky… sab yaad aa gaya…. sach kahun toh… aaj main bahat khush hoon.**

Daya smiles: **pata hai…. jis khushi se tum mujhe phone pe bataye Jaggu ko umar- kayad ki saza sunaya gaya…. mai tab hi samajh gaya.**

Abhijeet continues in dreamy tone: **log sochte hain, cops ka emotion nehi hota. Itna murder, blood dekh dekh ke pathhar dil ban jate hum. Lekin sach toh yeh hai…. hum bhi kahin na kahin aam insaan hi hote at the end of the day. Jab aanch apno pe ata hain…. hum bhi revenge ke liye utawle hote hain… farak sirf itna ki, kanoon ke age humara hath bandhe hote hain…. Chah kar bhi hum ek pathhar tak nehi mar sakte unlogo pe apna bharas nikalne ke liye.**

Daya is busy admiring his reserved elder brother's sudden outburst in surprised eyes as after that incident…. last 7 months…. Abhijeet had really worked hard to gather all the proofs… all evident… inspite of immense political pressure as Jaggu was the right hand of a ruling party leader…. against his all misdeeds…. His harmful activities…. Which leads a perfect punishment for him…. Which leads a safer society from the dark shadow of deadly addiction of drug.

Daya thinks for a change of this present scenario…. As the current discussion will obviously drag the old dental disastrous days….

He knocks his buddy…. **Chalo Boss, phir se uss din ke tarha do do kulfi ho jaye… woh doctor bataye the nah… operate dant pe ice- cream khane se thandak pahauchta hai…. aram milta hai.** He winks naughtily.

Abhijeet gives a soft smile only in reply to his brother…. As… **tu kabhi nehi sudhrega!**

 **../\/\/\/\\..**

* * *

I know it's a quite weird attempt…. Sorry Diya…. Please…. Aab ke liye isse hi kaam chala ho….. ;)

Dear Guest reviewer of my previous story "Happy Birthday"… who wanted a continuation…. In reference of Abhijeet sir's Delhi visit…. I am really feeling sorry to say you dear…. it's not a suitable point to drag that story more…. As officials often have to visit to their HQ for diff issues…. & in forces… it's a very common matter… as they have diff wings... work together many times. Abhijeet sir will go to HQ, for some meeting as I motioned earlier…. No serious matter… any tinge of suspense I didn't show there…. I guess. So, it will be an unnecessary dragging if I continue it further…. I think. Hope you'll understand my point. Heartily SORRY dear.

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU NOTE

 **krittika:** _thank you di :) u like it? My pleasure :)_

 **Sree:** _thank you_

 **Guest:** _:) thank you_

 **DNA Madam:** _koi nehi baby… mon kharap koro na. Be positive. Celebration toh hota rahega. Mujhe achha laga, meri is chotisi koshish se kuch toh aap achha mehsoosh kiye ho. lekin is me emo hone ki jagah kahan? Aur sad…. Why dear? Achha achha… Daya sir ko chot laga…. is liye? Hmmm…. It's really happen bad :( with him. Thank you for liking this attempt my most impo reader ;) :) Cheer up._

 **Jhumu:** _if I'm not so wrong…. R u Nusrat? Plz dear… if u r not, don't angry with me. Actually ur style of review is just exactly like her! Aur aap sach sach batao, yeh lammmba story ke liye aap mujhe tana toh nehi mara! Yeh tariff hi tha, sach me? Thank you dear :)_

 **Guest:** _thank u dear, fr don't take that in wrong way. & apko sirf wohi stry achha laga! Yeh bilkul bhi apke expectations pe khara nehi utra? :(_

 **Angelbetu:** _aham… aham… itni tariff! Mujhe bahat zada uneasy fell ho raha! World best ;P I am! ;) Bahat zada nehi ho gaya! Thank you very much for liking it this much :D_

 **Anushka Diya:** _are dear, bhai ka care aur pyar pane ke liye aap bimar padhoge! How weird wish ;) aur agar apke bhai hote… woh toh apko bimar dekh ke kitna tensed ho jate, uska kya? BTY, thank you dear_

 **priya:** _thank you_

 **DA9:** _thank you_

 **shruti:** _thank you dear_

 **dnafan:** _thank you very much dear…. for loving this funny disaster :)_

 **ABHICHARM:** _thank you :) aap phir kab wapas aa rahe ho? Warna mai bhi aap ko PM bhej bhej ke pareshan karne lagungi ;)_

 **RAI:** _hello dear :) thank you…. waiting for your next masterpiece :)_

 **DSP:** _sirf 3 clapz hi kiun! 2/4 kiun nehi ;) hehehehe…. Weird nah? Thank you very much Bhai…. Fr loving it from title to end tak :) thank you fr my new title! ;P_

 **rukmani:** _thank you_

 **Srija:** _thank you deary :)_

 **Nehal:** _sorry & thank you dear ;P_

 _Thank you all of the silent readers :)_

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
